A Year Before
by Shaanon
Summary: A sampai Z mengenai skema kehidupan America dan England, sebelum mereka bertemu sang buah hati. USUK. Drabble. One-shot.


**A Year Before**

**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya-sensei**

**Rate: K+**

**Main Pair: USUK/America x England**

**Warnings: OOC, minim diksi, possibly mpreg (tergantung persepsi anda), bahasa tidak baku, timeline acak.**

**A/N: Soal gender England di cerita ini, saya serahkan pada imajinasi anda sendiri... Ehe. **_**Anyway**_**, selamat membaca :)**

* * *

**Announcement**

**.  
**

**Drrrr—**

**Drrrr—**

**Drr—**

"Ya? America disi—"

"AL CEPAT PULANG!"

"Hah? Oh, _keep calm_, Iggy. Kenapa, sih? Sebentar lagi juga aku aka—"

"AL! Aku—aku tahu ini memang aneh... _Well_—aku memang selalu aneh. Seperti yang kau katakan, walau aku tak mau mengakuinya. Hehe, karena aku memang tidak aneh. Tapi—"

"Potong basa-basinya. Ada apa?"

"—aku hamil."

**Klik.**

—dan, secepat kilat, America pergi. Meninggalkan bartender yang berteriak melambaikan tagihan di belakangnya.

**xxx**

**Brow**

**.  
**

"Cepatlah kau lahir, sayang."

"Al, berhenti mengelus perutku. Geli, tahu. Kau tahu 'kan ia akan lahir delapan bulan lagi. Jadi, bersabarlah."

"Oh ayolah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat anak yang akan mirip denganku ini."

"Uhm. Kuharap ia juga memiliki kesamaan denganku."

"...asal jangan alisnya saja—"

"..."

—America bersumpah, ia dapat merasakan aura-aura keji berkoar dari balik istrinya, tepat setelah ia mengatakan kata tabu barusan.

**xxx**

**Craving**

**.  
**

"Iggy, oh Iggy. Kenapa kamu tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak nafsu."

"Ayolah Iggy. Kau tahu anak kita dan kamu perlu banyak nutrisi. Apalagi dalam masa-masa seperti ini..."

"Aku tahu."

"Ya dimakan dong."

"Aku tidak mau makan itu."

"Hah? T-tapi 'kan tadi kamu sendiri yang minta dibuatkan pasta."

"Aku nggak mau pasta sekarang. Al, sepertinya sekarang aku ngidam... duren."

—haruskah America mengutuk dewi fortuna yang berhasil membuatnya berkeliling New York jam tiga malam hanya untuk mencari buah tropis berbau nista itu?

**xxx**

**Death**

**.  
**

"Kumohon America..."

"..."

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku hingga akhir..."

"...oh ayolah Iggy. Ini hanya pengecekkan rutin. Jangan berlagak seakan kau akan mati besok."

—kemudian England menutup kedua matanya, seraya ia menempatkan kepalanya di pundak yang lebih besar, menunggu namanya dipanggil oleh perawat dari dalam ruang perawatan.

**xxx**

**Easy**

**.  
**

"Kau pikir gampang mencari uang, 'hah!?"

"Kau pikir gampang membawa beban seberat tiga kilogram di perutmu setiap hari kemanapun kau pergi, 'hah?"

"Gampang! Karena aku adalah _hero!_"

**Plak!**

"Makan 'tuh, tiga kilo!"

—sebuah buku telefon setebal lima ratus halaman melayang ke wajah America. Tak lama, diketahui berat buku tersebut; tiga kilogram.

**xxx**

**Father**

**.  
**

"England, kau yakin kau menginginkanku sebagai ayah dari anak ini? Mengingat sifatku yang—err... Kau tahu, 'kan..."

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Kalau bukan kau, mana mungkin perutku ini mengandung seorang bayi yang kelak akan menjadi penerus kita?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, Al. Demi cintaku padamu."

—baru-baru ini, England menyadari betapa salahnya pernyataan yang ia buat dulu; setelah melihat sang suami di depan televisi, tangan memegang kontroler _xbox_ sementara mulutnya terbuka, tertawa laknat yang sangat tidak ke-bapak-an.

**xxx**

**Gender**

**.  
**

"Perempuan!"

"Laki-laki!"

"Tapi aku maunya perempuan!"

"Laki-laki saja! Biar dia bisa meneruskan pekerjaanku sebagai _hero!"_

"Oh_, please, _America, kau tidak bekerja sebagai pahlawan. Dan lagi, kita tidak butuh personifikasi homo lainnya di dunia ini."

"...dan kau tidak mau 'kan anak kita menjadi seorang pecinta homo?"

"..."

—pasangan muda itu hanya dapat terdiam, menyadari betapa nistanya dunia ini sekarang. Dunia ini dan seluruh penghuninya yang sedikit... er, abnormal.

**xxx**

**Hurt**

**.  
**

"Aduh!"

"Ng? Kenapa Iggy?"

"Entahlah, rasanya perutku terasa sakit mendadak..."

"Apa kau salah makan?"

"...mana mungkin."

"Keracunan makanan buatanmu?"

"_What the—_"

"Atau kau perlu ke kamar mandi?"

"Er... Mungkin. Akan kucoba..."

—jelas sekali terlihat, kalau pasangan satu ini adalah pasangan muda yang masih sangat naif. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu kalau nyeri di perut England barusan itu disebabkan oleh tendangan dari sang calon buah hati.

**xxx**

**Irony**

.

"I... Iggy. Ampuni aku. Aku tidak bisa..."

"Oh ayolah, hanya segitu dan kau sudah menyerah? Memangnya siapa yang protes soal sarapan ini, eh?"

—oh ironis. Melihat seorang negara—yang dikenal tak terkalahkan dan seorang _self-proclaimed hero_—, kini mengenakan celemek berwarna merah muda, tangannya membalik telur mata sapi di atas wajan, sementara sang istri duduk santai sambil bertopang dagu, sesekali mengeluarkan cekikikan nista.

**xxx**

**Jealous**

**.  
**

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin aku tidak mau anak ini lahir..."

"...HAH!? A-apa maksudmu, Al? Setelah berbulan-bulan aku mengandung dan kau mengatakan hal ini... Sakit Al, sakit."

"Woah woah. _Slow down_, Iggy. Aku hanya berfikir..."

"...?"

"Kalau anak ini lahir berarti aku harus membagi kasih sayangmu dengannya. Dan bagaimana kalau kau lebih menyayangi anak kita dari pada aku? Aku mau dikemanakan!?"

"...bodoh."

—mendapati suaminya merasa cemburu pada anak mereka, ternyata dapat membuat rona merah perlahan menjalar di wajah porselennya.

**xxx**

**Kids**

**.  
**

"England bersabarlah sedikit."

"_Git! _Mana bisa aku sabar kalau melihat si bocah alis tebal itu dari tadi mengejek dan menggangguku terus?!"

"Oh ayolah, mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Dan kelak kau akan mengurus seorang anak seperti mereka."

"..."

"Jadi, tenanglah sedikit, oke?"

—menarik nafas panjang, England pun menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa terdekat. Dalam hati ia bersumpah, ia tidak akan membesarkan anaknya menjadi monster cilik seperti negara mikro tertentu.

**xxx**

**Lap**

**.  
**

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, America!? Cepat bangkit!"

"Tidak mau!"

"America..."

"Tidak! Biarkan aku mengklaim paha ini untuk sebentar, sebelum Jones Junior menguasainya!"

—haruskah England berdiri dan membiarkan suaminya terjatuh dari sofa atau menurut dan membiarkan America menjajah pangkuannya untuk sementara?

**xxx**

**Mother**

**.  
**

"Bagaimana denganku, Al?"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau yakin aku bisa menjadi seorang ibu yang baik?"

"Haha. Kau? Menjadi seorang ibu yang baik? Mana mungkin."

"..."

"Woah... Letakkan pisau itu kembali dan dengarkan aku, _okay? _Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi ibu yang baik, Iggy. Kau akan menjadi ibu yang sempurna_. _Memang kamu pikir siapa yang telah berhasil membesarkanku menjadi seorang _hero_ seperti ini kalau bukan kau dan sifat keibuanmu itu?"

—kini, America lah yang menyesali pernyataannya dulu; setelah melihat sang istri mengaduk se-wajan penuh sup, dengan aroma yang lebih layak disebut sebagai racun daripada makan malam. Sesekali tangan itu menaburkan serbuk-serbuk mencurigakan, dan tersenyum—ehm, menyeringai— tidak manusiawi.

**xxx**

**Name**

**.  
**

"...kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak kita?"

"_Yeah_! Silahkan dipilih, Iggy!"

"Urr... baiklah... kurasa."

"Aku sudah memikirkan mereka seharian di kantor, 'loh. Hargailah kerja kerasku. Hahaha!"

—keringat kekecewaan terlihat di pelipis England, saat ia melihat pemberian sang suami. Sekertas penuh berisi berbagai macam nama; nama pahlawan dan presiden Amerika Serikat.

**xxx**

**Old**

**.  
**

"_Wake up, git!_ Bangunlah! Kumohon... Aku mau kau selalu menemaniku, hingga anak ini lahir. Aku mau kau bertanggung jawab! Aku mau kita membesarkan anak ini, hingga ia dewasa. Dan mungkin kita akan memiliki anak kedua. Atau ketiga."

"..."

"Al... Hei, Al! Bangun, _please..._ J-jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku— masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu. Aku ingin... kita menjadi tua bersama..."

—sayangnya, America tidak dapat menjawab semua harapan England. Tidak dengan lima _scone_ sewarna arang di mulutnya.

**xxx**

**Parent**

**.  
**

"Kalian terlihat hebat, _mon cherié. _Sebuah pernikahan yang sangat mewah, seperti yang diduga._"_

"Haha... Terima kasih, France."

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan mulai melakukan—_ahn_—, atau—_uumhn_—dan segera menjadi orang tua, eh?"

—England hampir menodai gaun putih saljunya dengan anggur merah; setelah mendengar kata-kata kurang senonoh—serta geliatan menggelikan—dari sang _Country of Love_ barusan. Tepat di malam setelah pernikahan mereka.

**xxx**

**Queen**

**.  
**

"Al. Ambilkan itu."

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

"Al, bisa kau ambilkan koran di luar?"

**Drap. Drap. Drap.**

"Aaaal~ garukin tangan—"

"_Oh God..._ Iggy. Kau bisa melakukan itu sendiri!"

—sesungguhnya, seseorang (atau mungkin hanya seorang England) yang sedang hamil adalah layaknya seorang ratu. Yah, statusnya sebagai negara monarki memang bukanlah sekedar pajangan saja.

**xxx**

**Rough**

**.  
**

"America—"

"Tahan sedikit, sayang..."

"Aku tidak bisa—AH!"

"S-sedikit lagi. Santai saja."

"U—un... Ah... Mmh, 'Merica..."

"...bisa kau hentikan suara-suara menjijikan itu, Iggy? Orang lain memperhatikanmu."

—melihat fakta bahwa hampir sepuluh pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, England pun memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya, dan melanjutkan gerakan-gerakan senam hamilnya kembali.

**xxx**

**Scone**

**.  
**

"Oh? _Scone_ lagi?"

"Ya. Apa yang dapat kau harapkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau _macaron_? Atau mungkin _muffin?_"

"Hm... Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, sih. Akan kuusahakan. Mungkin aku harus membeli buku resep lagi..."

—China terbujur kaku, seluruh bulu roma negara Panda itu naik; melihat seorang suami dengan indra perasa yang telah mati, dengan santainya mengunyah makanan abstrak buatan sang istri sementara mereka bercakap-cakap seakan tidak ada masalah. Dalam hatinya, ia mengira-ngira akan jadi apa anak mereka nanti?

**xxx**

**Trick**

**.  
**

"America! America!"

"Ada apa, Italy?"

"Anaknya sudah lahir!"

"...HAH!?"

"Hehe. Bercanda. Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu, kok. Ve~"

"...itu tidak lucu, sialan."

—kalau saja mereka tidak terpisahkan oleh jarak, mungkin America sudah melempar sang negara Pizza itu ke atas menara Eiffel karena telah mempercepat detak jantungnya lima kali lipat di saat ia sedang bekerja.

**xxx**

**Useless**

**.  
**

"Aku tidak berguna!"

"Woah."

"Aku tidak bisa membantumu!"

"Eits."

"Aku tidak—"

"Cukup, England. Cukup. Letakkan kursi itu. Lihat mataku, Sayang. Kau berguna—tidak. Kau sangat dibutuhkan. Sekarang, hapus air matamu dan mari kita menjalani semua ini bersama."

—sesenggukkan, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu, dan menghilangkan seluruh persepsi negatif dalam benaknya.

**xxx**

**Victory**

**.  
**

"Ayo kita taruhan."

"Hah?"

"Jika America berhasil menikahi _mon chérie_ England, aku akan menari tanpa busana. Kalau ia tidak berhasil melamarnya... berikan setengah wilayah kalian padaku!"

"A-apa?! Taruhan macam apa itu, _aru!?"_

"Ada apa? Kau takut, eh, China?"

"Haha. Aku ikut. Kecuali kalau kau menambahkan; menari tanpa busana di depan patung Liberty pada malam di bulan Desember. Bagaimana, _da?"_

"..."

"...baiklah. _Deal._"

—berlinang air mata, France harus merelakan harga dirinya jatuh—dan membiarkan auratnya dipertontonkan sementara ia menggigil—saat ia melihat America dan England tengah berjalan di pusat pertokoan; dengan perut England kini lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

**xxx**

**When**

**.  
**

"Kapan?"

"Hm?"

"Kira-kira kapan ia akan lahir, yah?"

"Hm... menurut perkiraan... bulan depan."

"Tidak terasa, eh. Sudah hampir sembilan bulan kita menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami istri."

—ya. Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat.

**xxx**

**X-mas**

**.  
**

"_Cheers!"_

"Selamat natal, Iggy!"

"Selamat natal juga, America. Ini tahun pertama kita merayakan natal sebagai pasangan, bukan?"

"_Yeah._ Pertama dan terakhir."

"Eh?"

"Tahun depan kita akan merayakan natal sebagai orang tua. Bertiga. Aku, kau, dan pahlawan kecil di perutmu itu."

—senyuman menghampiri bibir tipis itu, semburat merah muda mewarnai pipinya. Benar. Natal tahun depan, anggota lain akan menambah suasana natal kedua negara tersebut.

**xxx**

**Yell**

**.  
**

"A... Agh..."

"..."

"A-America... T-tolong aku..."

"..."

"AAAAH!"

—England berteriak pada keheningan, saat ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak penuh rasa sakit.

**xxx**

**Zero**

**.  
**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah kaki konstan yang ditimbulkan America kian bergema dalam lorong sepi itu. Ia sedang menunggu.

Apa yang ia tunggu?

Sebuah berita.

Berita bahagia mengenai keselamatan dua orang yang dicintainya.

Satu jam. Tidak, jam telah berputar, dan mungkin ini adalah jam keduanya dalam bangunan putih ini. Tangannya sesekali mengacak rambut _dirty blonde_ itu, kemudian mereka ia masukkan dalam saku celananya. Seorang perawat sudah melarangnya untuk menghisap rokok, jadi ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Ia sudah berusaha duduk setenang mungkin, namun dirinya tidak dapat merasa nyaman. Tidak saat ia menyadari kalau istrinya tengah berjuang dalam ruang bersalin.

Samar-samar, ia dapat mendengar suara erangan serta jeritan England. Suara-suara yang paling dibenci America. Suara berisi kesakitan yang seakan dapat menusuk hati America. Ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia tidak kuat mendengarnya. Ia ingin menerobos pintu penghalang itu dan berdiri di samping sang istri, berusaha menenangkannya dan bersama melewati cobaan ini bersama.

Sayang sekali, ia tidak dapat melakukan itu. Ia telat. Saat ia datang, England telah berada di dalam dan menjalani operasi tersebut. Penyesalan berenang-renang dalam benaknya, menyesali fakta kalau ia tidak dapat menemani England di saat-saat seperti ini.

Namun, segala penyesalannya sirna seketika. Ia melihat pintu geser itu perlahan terbuka, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya teriakkan-teriakkan dari dalam sana. Di ambang pintu, seorang figur perawat berdiri, menatap America dengan wajah berseri.

"Selamat, tuan Jones. Seorang laki-laki yang sehat."

Senyuman tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Setitik air mata kebahagiaan dapat terlihat dibalik kaca mata. Ingin sekali ia memeluk sang perawat saking bahagianya, namun ada masalah lain yang harus ia lakukan, yaitu bertemu dengan sang istri.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dia."

Sang perawat mengangguk mengerti, senyuman tidak pernah pupus dari bibirnya. Ia melangkah menjauhi pintu, dan mempersilahkan America memasuki ruangan bersalin.

Yang pertama kali menjumpai indra penciumannya adalah bau obat-obatan yang begitu khas, dan hal kedua yang ia ingat adalah; betapa indahnya figur sang istri yang tengah terduduk di atas kasur putih di tengah ruangan. Wajahnya merona merah, sementara matanya berkaca-kaca. Seperti dirinya, senyuman manis tersungging di bibir tipis itu.

Di tangannya, seorang bayi mungil dapat terlihat menangis tanpa air mata.

England mengelus pelan sang bayi, mengusap pipi merah itu dengan jemari lentiknya. "_Hush, baby... This is your Mommy. _Selamat datang di dunia ini, Sayang..." Kelembutan dapat terdengar jelas di setiap kalimatnya.

Perlahan, America mendekati sisi England, berdiri di samping kasur putih itu. Pandangan iris emerald itu teralihkan pada biru langit di balik kacamata, menjalin kontak batin antara keluarganya. "Lihat, America. Ini anakmu. Tidak, anak kita..."

"Ya, Iggy. Aku tahu," Perlahan, America mengelus surai pirang England, menyalurkan kehangatan serta kebahagiaan pada yang tercinta. "Terima kasih telah melahirkannya, Iggy..." kalimatnya berisi ratusan rasa terima kasih di tiap silabelnya.

Ia mengamati gerak-gerik sang manusia mungil di gendongan England, penerusnya kelak. Melihat untaian pirang—yang sewarna dengan miliknya—menghias kepala anak itu. Melihat alis familiar. Ia mengira-ngira, apa warna iris sang anak kelak ia membuka pelupuk matanya. Apakah biru laut sepertinya, atau hijau daun seperti England.

"Hai, Jones Junior," sapa America, tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun dari anaknya itu. "Ini _Daddy_-mu, loh. Salam kenal. Senang bisa mendapatkanmu sebagai anggota keluargaku."

"Bersama; kau, aku, dan ibumu, akan memulai hidup baru sebagai keluargga paling hebat di seluruh dunia ini. Cepatlah tumbuh dewasa, dan kelak kau akan menjadi seorang _Hero!_ Seperti aku!"

—seakan mengerti, bayi yang tidak mengenal kejamnya dunia itu tersenyum tipis. Senyuman sang bayi pun berhasil merambah ke bibir kedua orang tua baru itu.

.

.

.

_Mari kita mulai kehidupan kita dari nol kembali._

.

.

.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N: ('u';; Hehe. Sedang butuh sesuatu yang fluffy, dan beginilah jadinya. Absurd. Semoga saja tidak fail, dan uhh... maaf kalau ada typo.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca :D review?**


End file.
